1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lenses and, particularly, to a wide-angle relay lens and an imaging system having the wide-angle relay lens.
2. Description of Related Art
If a user wants to capture a wide-angle image the user must use a wide-angle lens. However, cameras having wide-angle lenses are often expensive.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a wide-angle relay lens and imaging system having the same which can overcome the limitations described.